To Be With You
by Klarolineforever16
Summary: Based on Klaus' call to Caroline in 4x20. In this the veil was not dropped and Silas was killed. One- shot, Lemon.


.

.

.

"Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world; Surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is sharing it with you. Maybe one day you'll let me."

I felt the tears swim down my cheeks as I listened to the message. He had left, and without telling me goodbye. We were finally beginning to become friends and he leaves? Just like that? How dare he call me and rub the salt he left in my wounds.

"I should be there with him…" I whispered to myself. I should be there with him, I should be having fun in New Orleans with Klaus. But I can't, and I know I can't. It's the wrong thing to do. I should be celebrating really, not crying. Tyler can finally come back, and I won't have to deal with Klaus and his endless attempts to woo me into his arms. I should be shouting to the rooftops of the heavens because I'm free.

This is what I wanted, isn't it? I wanted to be with Tyler, I hated Klaus, but then I realize that the words "wanted" and "hated" are past tense. Things have changed since Tyler left, and Klaus has seemingly worked his way under my skin.

But I know I can't leave, at least not yet. There is so much that has to be taken care of. I mean Silas is still running free, and graduation is coming up. I need to take care of all of this first. Then maybe I'll consider New Orleans.

.

.

.

It's Graduation day. I can't believe it's finally here. This past year had been tough so it's nice to end high school on a lighter note. Silas was finally put down, and the veil to the other side wasn't dropped, which of course is a great thing.

Elena is standing next to Damon, her head on his shoulder. Maybe they will be good together, and the look on Damon's face makes me think that maybe I was wrong about everything. At first I was worried about Stefan. I knew how much he loved Elena, but when I brought it up he told me he was happy for Damon, and it turns out he's leaving for a while. I almost screamed when he told me this, but he swore me to secrecy and honestly I think that's what's best for him.

It seems as though everyone has it figured out except me. I glance down at the diploma in my hand, and think about what the hell I am supposed to do now. I am a vampire God dammit! I can do anything I want! But what do I want?

I'm so completely lost in thought that I don't sense him come up behind me. "Caroline." I nearly jump out of my gown at the sudden intrusion. I turn around and see him there. He looks as handsome as always in a nice looking suit, though I am pretty sure he could have nothing but a speedo on and he'd still look gorgeous (among other things). "Klaus? What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Orleans?" I stutter still shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Now what kind of man would I be to miss your graduation?" he said with that beautiful grin of his. "Do you not want me here?" "No!" I just about shout. "I mean, I just wasn't expecting you here, I mean you did kind of just kind of leave without saying goodbye. I assumed you weren't coming back, especially after your voicemail… "

His face began to soften, and I could see the sadness behind his eyes. "I would've thought you'd be happy with me gone, after all that was what you wanted." I could see the disappointment in his expression. "Klaus… I…" I couldn't find the right words to say. He began to walk closer to me, his expression becoming serious. I would've moved, but the thing was I couldn't, and nor did I want to. "I didn't want you to leave." I finally manage to say. "You were right, that was what I wanted. But it's not what I currently want." I say surprised I could even speak that much. "What do you want?" he asks me, but I know he already knows the answer. He is standing so close I can feel his breath on my lips. "You."

In one swift motion, his lips crash down onto mine. They are so soft and they seem to mold to mine perfectly. I moan, and he takes the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth, which I graciously accept. I can feel heat beginning to pool between my legs, and my pussy becoming increasingly wet. I want him, and I know he want's me to because I can feel his bulge pressing into my stomach. He pulls away from me and looks me dead in the eye. "Follow me." I need no persuading as I run behind him.

.

.

.

The minute his care door closed, his lips were on mine again. They were his for the taking. He pulled away and started the car. I don't think I had ever felt so impatient in my entire life, or been so horny that I wanted to scream. I think Klaus began to catch on to what I was thinking because his free hand found my leg, and just the mere touch of his hand on my thigh made me moan. He dipped further under my gown and dress until he reached my soaked panties. "God, Caroline, your so wet." I could sense his sexual frustration through the hoarseness of his voice.

Suddenly he moved my underwear aside and began rubbing my wet swollen clit, occasionally dipping a finger inside of me, making me jerk and scream as I held on to the back of the seat. "Oh fuck!" I yelled. "And that's just a preview of what's to come." he purred in a low voice. I couldn't believe how turned on I was. Without warning his movements stopped. I began to complain when my car door was thrown open and Klaus threw me into his arms, and speeded into his old mansion.

When we came to his room he threw me onto his bed, and I watched him supporting myself with my elbows as he began slowly walking over to me. The wait was excruciating, but I knew he was working me up, and probably himself as well considering his hard on was very noticeable. As he walked he rid himself of his jacket, then shirt, then pants, ever so slowly. I could feel myself getting hotter with every step he took.

When he reached me he leaned over me, dipping down to kiss my neck. He circled my waist with one arm pulling me closer to him, making his bulge rub against my aching pussy. I was moaning uncontrollably as I took hold of hair while he tended to my neck. He began to dip down lower and kissed my chest, teasing me with every small kiss. He laid me back down, and unbuttoned my graduation gown sliding it slowly off my shoulders.

He was taking his time, as if to elongate the experience, and it was driving me insane. I tried to pull off my arms, but he took hold of my hands and held them above me. "Uh uh Caroline," He began. "You'll get what you want soon enough." He began to chuckle at the disappointed look on my face. I was almost tempted to kick him off me and tear my clothes off myself, but I decided against it. My gown was finally off and he then stripped me of my dress, groaning when he saw I had gone braless. He had seemed to lose his patience after that when he threw my dress off of me and tore my heels off my feet leaving me in nothing but my thong.

He grasped my boobs roughly eliciting a loud moan from me. His mouth began to suck on my nipples rigidly pulling at them without mercy, making me scream occasionally. Then his magical mouth began to descend lower until he reached right above the promise land. He ripped my underwear from me making me gasp. "Hey I liked th-" but my sentence was interrupted by the feeling of his mouth taking my pussy. "Oh my God! Oh fuck! Klaus!" I screamed. He tongue was like magic as it worked on my in need pussy. He flicked, licked, and pulled at my clit.

Sometimes his whole mouth sucked on my pussy while his tongue flicked on it back and forth, or he would use the flat of his tongue to slowly lick my clit up and down making me moan so loud, I was sure anyone in a 20 mile radius could here me. I could feel It coming then, slow but sure. And then he dipped his tongue inside of me, and my once impending orgasm suddenly rushed to the surface, like when you shake a soda and then open the can. "OH FUCK KLAUS, IM COMING IM COMING, OH FUCK ME!" I began to shake as my orgasm over took me. He began to lick slowly to draw out what seemed like a never ending orgasm.

He finally stopped and began to kiss up my stomach. "You… are really… good at that." I said breathlessly, and he smiled that crooked smile of his. I took him by surprised when I used all of my strength to flip us over and moved us up the bed. I hastily tore his boxers off of him, and let his cock spring free. I wasn't instantly wet again, seeing just how huge his cock was "Now, I'll be returning the favor." but before I could begin my descent, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. At first I began to feel rejected, but soon realized he wasn't rejecting me at all. "Sorry love, but I can't wait."

Without any warning, he flipped us over and pushed my legs back, holding my ankles together. He rubbed the tip of his dick against my again soaked pussy before thrusting it in making me scream. He was merciless, thrusting fast and hard into my pussy. He let go of my legs and I wrapped them around his waist, hooking my ankles at the small of his back, letting him go deeper.

He then hit the perfect spot. "Fuck! Klaus I'm so close, im about to come." and from the look on his face I could tell he was close too. "Just let go sweetheart." and I did. "oh fuck fuck fuck! Klaus I'm coming. Ah ah ah! Ahhh!" My orgasm then took me, and stars filled my eyes. It didn't take him but a second to come after me, as he released his seed into me. The feeling of his sperm inside me and soon a second wave of my orgasm came. I had never had such an orgasm in my life.

He then rolled off of me, landing beside me. Our foreheads were glistening with sweat and all you could hear were our heaving breathing. After a few minutes, he rolled on his side and pulled me into him, and nothing had ever felt so much like home.

"Caroline, I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
